pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:AnonymousDuckLover/If the PSA was a Smash Bros Game
You may have asked yourself: What if the Agency was turned into a Smash Bros. game? Well, now you won't have to ask yourself that, because a select few agents now have a move set I just made up. Actually, coming up with these move sets took a lengthy amount of time, I've probably been working on this for an hour before I actually wrote this prologue, and at that point I only had mvesets for Pixie, Charlie, Rookie, Herbert, and myself. I had also added the first six assist trophies, but those didn't take nearly as long. Disclaimer Movesets are based off of information found on pages of the given agents. Characters Everyone's normal attack style is them using their flippers, arms, ect. ADL Normal Attack Strength: 2% Upward Smash: Flying Upwards (2%) Downward Smash: Time Gem (Slows Down Nearby Opponents) Sideways Smash: Master Sword (6%) Stationary Smash: Flamethrower (Ranged) (10%) Final Smash: Duckle Flood (Does 25% Damage to Anyone who gets in the way of his army of Duckles) Pixie Normal Attack Strength: 4% Upward Smash: Floating Pixie (3%) Downward Smash: Navi Summoner (Can only be used once every 2 minutes) Sideways Smash: Dash (3%) Stationary Smash: Magic Spell (Ranged) (7%) Final Smash: Director Transformation (Makes her attacks stronger by 5% and her Invincible for ten seconds) Charlie Normal Attack Strength: 3% Upward Smash: Jet Pack (5%) Downward Smash: Surprised Explosion (15%, and does 5% to himself) Sideways Smash: Motorcycle Dash (7%) Stationary Smash: Snowstone Freeze (Ranged) (1%/sec and Freezes Opponent for 5 seconds, or until hit) (If it doesn't hit an opponent, the area it hits will become Slippery) Final Smash: Commander Power (Gives him control of another character for 10 seconds) Rookie Normal Attack Strength: 2% Upward Smash: Propel Upwards (5%) Downward Smash: Rake Guitar Jam (Makes nearby opponents dance for 5 seconds) Sideways Smash: Rocks (Ranged) (3%) Stationary Smash: Rubber Ducky (Heals Rookie by 3%) (Can be used once every 5 seconds) Final Smash: Rookie Mistake (Everyone Else is weakened for 10 seconds) Albert Normal Attack Strength: 2% Upward Smash: Propel Upwards (5%) Downward Smash: Mathematical Bore (Makes Nearby Opponents Sleep for 5 seconds) Sideways Smash: Pencils (Ranged) (2%) Stationary Smash: An Apple a Day (Heals Albert by 5%) (Can be used once every 10 seconds) Final Smash: Mathematical Error (Everyone Else is Weakened for 10 seconds) Herbert Special Quirk: Is Heavy Weight Normal Attack Strength: 5% Upward Smash: Roar (6%) (Forces Him Downwards) Downward Smash: Ground Pound (10%) Sideways Smash: Giant Snowball (Ranged) (10%) Stationary Smash: Roar (7%) (Forces Him Back) Final Smash: Blackout Freeze (Everyone is frozen for 10 Seconds) Locy Normal Attack Strength: 4% Upward Smash: Epic Jump (0%) Downward Smash: Air Guitar Jam (Makes Everyone Dance for 5 seconds) Sideways Smash: Frying Pan (6%) Stationary Smash: Drumroll (3%) Final Smash: Rock Out (Causes Everyone to Dance for 15 seconds) Lucy Normal Attack Strength: 2% Upward Smash: Song Gem (Causes Opponents to Dance) Downwards Smash: Toprock (5%) Sideways Smash: Burning Gem (1%/sec) (Affects for 10 seconds, or until healed by any amount) Stationary Smash: Love Gem (Heals Her by 25%) (1 use every 30 seconds) Final Smash: Transformation Gem (Transforms her into a fire breathing dragon) Budder Ninja Special Quirk: Is Immune to Lack of Friction caused by Butter Normal Attack Strength: 4% Upward Smash: Budder Rocket (5%) (Makes the Ground Below him Slippery) Downward Smash: Budder Trap (1%) (Makes the Ground Below him slippery) Sideways Smash: Budder Dash (3%) (Makes the Ground Below Him slippery) Stationary Smash: Budder (3%) (Decreases Opponents friction for 5 seconds) Final Smash: Budder Explosion (Covers the stage in Slippery Butter for 30 seconds) Paige Special Quirk: Damage From Puffles is Weakened Normal Attack Strength: 2% Upward Smash: Green Puffle Propelling Upwards (5%) Downward Smash: Black Puffle Fire (20% and does 5% to Paige) Sideways Smash: White Puffle Ice (Ranged) (1%/sec and Freezes Opponent for 5 seconds, or until hit) (If it doesn't hit an opponent, the area it hits will become Slippery) Stationary Smash: Puffle Whistle (Summons a random puffle to help her fight) (1 Use every 30 seconds) Final Smash: Puffle Dash (An Army of Puffles comes and deals 20% to all your opponents) Helmet Normal Attack Strength: 3% Upward Smash: Green Jet Pack (5%) Downward Smash: Eats a Donut (Use Once Every 3 Seconds) (Heals 1%) Sideways Smash: WEEEEEESH!!! (7%) Stationary Smash: Donuts (Ranged) (Traps The Opponent in a Donut that Give Them Extra Knockback When They Hit a Wall for 10 Seconds) Final Smash: Donut Explosion (Releases Donuts that Only Helmet can Eat to Heal 10%) (If Anyone Else Tries To Eat Them, They'll get stuck in a Donut that Give Them Knockback when they Hit a Wall) Blue Jay Normal Attack Strength: 5% Upward Smash: Triple Jump (3%) Downward Smash: Transform (Transforms into Red Jay) Sideways Smash: Kung Fu (7%) Stationary Smash: Lightning (15%) (10 Second Recharge) Final Smash: King Jay (Takes Controls of All other Characters for 5 Seconds) Red Jay Special Quirk: Is Immune to Lack of Friction caused by Ice Normal Attack Strength: 3% Upward Smash: Snow Cloud (Creates a Temporary Platform that falls to the Ground, and increases friction after 5 seconds) Downward Smash: Transform (Transforms into Blue Jay) Sideways Smash: Ice Attack (Range) (1%/second) (Freezes Opponent for 5 seconds) Stationary Smash: Freeze (Covers Grounds Below Him With Ice, causing there to be less friction) Final Smash: Blizzard (Freezes Everyone for 10 Seconds, and deals 15%) Assist Trophies Normal These Assist Trophies can be summoned in with an assist trophy. Tummis: Tummis comes in, and does damages by driving into enemies. Navi: Navi comes in, and goes up to the camera annoyingly saying "HEY, LISTEN!!" Zelda: Zelda comes in, and runs around the stage. Donutella: Donutella comes in, and throws donuts around your opponents that cause them to bounce a around when they hit a wall. Penguin Band: Penguin Band comes in, and plays a Jam that will make everyone but you start dancing. Justin: Justin comes in, and sings an annoyings song that damages everyone. Nyan Cat: The Nyan Cat comes in, and flies around singing "Nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya" Gizmo: Gizmo comes in, and electrocutes your nearest opponent. Puffles Puffles are a kind of Assist Trophy that can be summoned using a Puffle Whistle. Wingman: Wingman comes in, and attacks your nearest opponent. Yarr: Yarr comes in, and shoots out of a cannon, aiming for your weakest opponent. Plok: Plok comes in, and flies around the stage. Flare: Flare comes in, and welds nearby opponents to the ground. ADL's Duckle: ADL's Duckle comes in, plays his maracas, and makes your opponents dance. Pete: Pete comes in, and eats the nearest opponent. Category:Blog posts